Axe
Axe= The Axe is a weapon used to attack certain objects or enemies, either needed to progress or to stop Specimens from harming The Protagonist. Obtaining the Axe The axe can be found in the Forest Rooms, at Room 554. Its blade is embedded in a tree, and once obtained text will appear on the screen instructing how to attack with it. Swinging the axe decreases the stamina bar by about 1/10. However, when the stamina reaches zero, the player will still be able to swing it. Usages In Rooms 554 and 557, there are wood planks blocking the door. Those must be chopped twice to open the door. In Room 999, there are chains blocking the door. They must be chopped once to open the door. Effect on Enemies In the story mode, the player can hit Specimen 1, Specimen 2, Specimen 3, Specimen 6, Specimen 10, Specimen 11 and Specimen 9 (Boss form). * If the player swings the axe at Specimen 1, they will be cut down. * If the player swings the axe at Specimen 2, it will be knocked back slightly, providing a few seconds of time to the player. * Swinging the axe at Specimen 3 stuns it for a few seconds. * Swinging it at Specimen 6 knocks him out, making him unable to harm the player for one room. * Specimen 9 (normal form) can be hit, but it will only make a sound. * Old Specimen 10 can be hit, but it will only make a sound. * Specimen 10 can be hit, although it does not falter; this will instead force it to transform into its 2nd form, which is a dangerous leech-like creature that can move and attack very fast. * Specimen 11 will disappear for the remainder of the room. * Swinging at the projectiles which Specimen 9 (Boss Mode) shoots will deflect them back at it. While stunned, the player can swing at Specimen 9 for a limited amount of time before it restores its consciousness. In Karamari Hospital DLC, the axe has no extensive use. Instead, the Sword takes its role in damaging and killing enemies. In Endless Mode, the axe must be used to damage Spooper, allowing the player to progress. The axe is also able to destroy Tirsiak's shadow animals. Trivia * How many times the player swings the axe at certain enemies will determine the ending. * The axe's poster may be a reference to the Wii game Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. |-|HD= Gameplay In HD Renovation, the axe's mechanics received a significant overhaul. *The axe requires the Use button (left mouse by default) to be held for a brief period to "prime" the axe before swinging it. *Priming the axe and swinging it both deplete about 1/10 of the stamina bar, meaning a full axe swing now depletes twice as much stamina as before. However, priming the axe will not prevent the stamina bar from refilling. *The axe can no longer be used if the player does not have enough stamina, and an acoustic guitar sound will instead play if they attempt to use it. However, if the player primes the axe before draining their stamina, they will still be able to complete the axe swing. Usages In addition, the axe's effects on several Specimens have been changed. *Specimen 2 now collapses into a puddle instead of being knocked back, reforming shortly after. *Specimen 3 will be spun around instead of stunned when hit. *Specimen 10 is now completely unaffected by the axe, and does not transform into its second form. *Specimen 11 will now teleport to the start of the room before resuming the chase, rather than simply vanishing for the rest of the current room. *Specimen 12 now deflects the axe with his sickle instead of simply disregarding it. *The Violent Deer now die in one hit from the axe. *Monster 3 can now be hit with the axe in Endless Mode, making it teleport to somewhere in the room that is out of view. After a few hits, the chase will automatically end. *Monster 4 can now be hit with the axe in Endless Mode, causing it to vanish for the remainder of the room. After 5-9 hits, the chase will automatically end. *Monster 5 can now be hit with the axe in Endless Mode, making the screen flash blue and causing Monster 5 to teleport to the start of the room. After 10-15 hits, the chase will automatically end. *It can now interact with the brain container in the Brainframe Room. In Endless Mode, large spider cobwebs will cover parts of some of the rooms the player encounters. They can be destroyed with one axe swing. If not, they will slow the player down, similar to Specimen 2's puddles. |-| Gallery = AxeHold.png|Holding the axe. SJSMHDAxe.png|The held axe in HD Renovation. AxeNLantern.png|Axe and the lantern held in HD Renovation. Rip cutout.png|A Specimen 1 instance cut down by the axe in HD Renovation. MS5 02 spr.png|Specimen 6, when knocked out by the axe. Category:Miscellaneous